


The vulnerability of love

by OtterLock24601



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6446812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtterLock24601/pseuds/OtterLock24601
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A proposal and a dream</p>
            </blockquote>





	The vulnerability of love

The night was beautiful and the Thames sparkled as they walked along the river bank, hand in hand. Kate could feel Osgood's warm pulse under her fingers and could almost inhale her soft, wonderful scent. She loved her with every fibre of her being and suddenly, she knew what she wanted the future to hold. Gently, she slowed to a stop and they stood, leaning against the wall overlooking the tiny amount of grimy beach exposed only at low tide.

"Osgood." She said, her voice oddly calm.

"Mmh." Osgood replied, muffled in her long scarf and many jumpers, the night was not warm.

"Osgood," Kate said again, "Will you marry me?"

She heard a soft gasp from beside her and she turned to face Osgood head on.

"I love you, Os, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." As a final thought, she slipped down onto one knee, blissfully oblivious to the damp that soaked through the fabric of her trouser knee. "Will you marry me?"

She looked hopefully up into Osgood's slightly flustered, beautiful face.

"Yes." Osgood said softly. Then extracted gloved hands from deep pockets, pulling her scarf away from her mouth so Kate can hear her better. "Yes, Kate, I will marry you." She was smiling, an ecstatic, beaming smile that showed exactly how she felt, the beautiful vulnerability of love. "I love you."

Kate stood up, ignoring the damp patch on the knee of her trouser leg.

"Thank you." She whispered, her hands holding Osgood's in a tight grip between them. She leaned down and their lips brushed tantalisingly...

-

Kate wakes with a start to find herself in her bed, in her house, the iron light of dawn lighting the room through the thin curtains. She stretches out her arms and feels only the cold emptiness of the bed beside her. It's been years since there was someone else there, warm between the smooth sheets. Years since It happened. Years since Osgood had gone.


End file.
